The Elder Scrolls: The Chosen One
by Jmgdog66
Summary: this is a incomplete template for a sequal/crossover between my main story (speckles the tarbosaurus: a monumental mission) and the Elder Scrolls universe. it will be an official expansion in the future but for the time being im trying to stir interest im my main story. This is skyrim...ok? There will be blood and there will be language. Nothing suggestive but it is a T. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Hey! It's** **everyone's favorite nobody! ? ﾟﾘﾑ ****but really in all seriousness I am sincerely trying to raise publicity for my main storyline but nobody seems to be interested. And so Ive decided to post one of my templates for a future crossover to my page that will hopefully stir some interest. And I know all you lovely lovely people out there can't resist a fantasy land of dragons and magic! So! This takes place in the year 2035. 12 years after the events of the main storyline. Now I don't want to ruin too much of my story, so I will only give limited information to avoid spoilers. Ok here's the** scene!** Speckles (ill be honest this is a sequal so it won't make sense unless you've read the first one.) has been with Jared for a long time and they have developed a deep bond to each other (because you can't raise an intelligent being for 22 years and not have some sort of bond. In this case paternal) and they are about to go on a mission to capture a live** Spinosaurus** in the prehistoric jungles of Egypt. But something goes wrong. They end up in an alternate reality due to a malfunction. So Jared falls to the surface and finds himself in a backwards, medieval country called... *drumroll* SKYRIM! I decided to do this because Jared wears a suit of armor from the game because I just like it that much. Speaking of which:**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own skyrim, the weapons used in in the story or the characters (the only character I own is Jared). That applies to pretty much everything (except Jared)**_

**so! Without further boring you to death. The prologue!**

** The Elder Scrolls**

** Chosen one**

Prologue

Ok can we just get this over with? I said.

Look I'm not excited to go back in time to capture a Spinosaurus either but it needs to be done. General Cameron replied.

Yeah... Right... Sorry I know.

Ok see you in a little.

Got it.

Fire time stasis engines!

Copy!

We shot through the wormhole.

everything was good at first, there was a shudder and a boom. A shockwave sent us all to the floor. Finally the ship calmed down and I returned to the captain's chair. I looked out the window. We were orbiting an unfamiliar planet.

I looked at it and groaned

GAHH! What happened! I shouted.

We don't know there was a malfunction in the stasis capacitors.

Fantastic! I shouted annoyed, kicking the wall.

Where are we?

I'm not sure how to tell you this?

Well fortunately for you I don't want it to be sugar coated! I insisted.

We're in another universe.

I put my hands over my face.

Son of a bitch! I moaned.

Dad! What happened?! Speckles shouted.

We're in another universe.

Oh crap...

Any differences? I asked.

Yeah actually... This is earth but it's called nirn.

Nirn? phenomenal. Anything else?

It has two moons... And in this universe wizards and magic exist.

God damn it... I mumbled.

Well either way we need to get supplies of some kind so I'm going to prep a stealth shuttle for launch.

I entered the docking bay.

The ship rumbled.

What was that?! I shouted.

Sir one of the engines exploded!

I then realized the docking bay was right next to the engines.

Crap-

The wall exploded and a small chunk of the ship along with me detached and I flew towards the planet.

I couldn't see the ship chunk anymore but I saw the ground below.

I slammed into the ground and blacked out.

**So so there you go! I'm sorry I know! I cut you off right before the interesting stuff shows up! And yes I WILL explain why a Tarbosaurus called my character his dad. (Actually I kinda did in the introduction) but if you want to know more about why that is go to my main story. So, as always thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 1: World Eater

**now I'm gonna be honest I actually started writing this only an hour or two before I uploaded it so unlike my main storyline I will take longer to release new chapters because I actually have to write them for this one, anyhow this should introduce you to the plot and give a bit of an early on plot twist. But enough with my babbling, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

World Eater

I woke up dazed and confused.

It took me a while before I noticed a gleaming tip in my face.

My vision cleared up and I saw a man in a leather tunic pointing his sword at me.

Who are you?! He demanded.

I groaned.

You wouldn't know me. I'm from a different universe-

Then explain where you got the daedric armor!

What the hell is daedric armor?

The armor you're wearing is designed by the daedra. Mystical beings that torment mortals.

Mortals? Oh crap this is a religious society.

Take off your armor!

Why should I? I asked.

Or we'll kill your friend! He said holding a knife to a man's throat.

I don't know who that is. I replied.

But I wasn't going to let them kill him. I hit a button on my wrist bracer and the back of my suit opened up.

They pulled me out and grabbed my suit.

Be careful with that that's expensive tech! I shouted.

What is this?! They shouted looking at the various gadgets in my suit.

Must be enchanted. Said the commander.

Sorry to burst your bubble einstein but I come from a universe where magic doesn't exist. I replied.

Load him in the carriage with the rest of the prisoners to Helgan.

Oh god am I in the Middle Ages? I retorted. You guys would be barbaric in my society.

We don't care. He said.

I arrived in a village were I was sentenced to execution.

I saw a man get his head chopped off.

Ugh. I said.

They put me on the block and I winced. Waiting for them to decapitate me.

I heard a roar.

What was that? The executioner said.

Who cares! Finish it. The commander said.

Suddenly a black winged reptile landed on the tower.

Everyone ran.

I stood up and took cover.

Great I have to deal with dragons again?! I shouted.

Follow me! Said one of the prisoners.

We ran into the building and unlocked the evidence chest.

God they just crammed my suit into this chest?! I said.

I put on my armor and it powered up.

Dad?! What's going on?! Speckles shouted through the com link.

A dragon attack apparently! I shouted.

After we escaped the prisoner told me to meet him in a town called Riverwood.

I met him in the town. Villagers cowered and people hid from me.

I ignored it and was told to go to a city called Whiterun.

I looked over the horizon and saw a tall castle.

I guess that's Whiterun. I said to myself.

I moved towards the city.

**So! You may have noticed my character said "oh great, I have to deal with dragons AGAIN. And no that's not a typo, it's a reference to another sequal template/prototype I've been working on, it's in the early stages but it revolves around a movie that is oddly popular on this site and centers around a character named after an annoying condition that happens after you laugh too hard and you can commonly get rid of it by getting scared. Still not sure where I'm going on it and I've only got a prologue ready and I'm gonna need to refresh on the movie before I can continue so sorry all you dragon groupies, Jared isn't going to be training flying lizards for a while. now since quests are lengthy in skyrim I will usually cut out all but the really important/interesting parts so I'm not literally just giving an interesting walkthrough on how to beat the quest. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dragonstone

**wow! I got much more reaction out of this story than I thought. Well I just wrote chapter 2 so here you go, again I cut out all the unimportant stages to keep it simple. Not much else to say. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Dragonstone

You expect me to believe such an outrageous story?! The Jarl shouted.

I don't know what else to tell you cause that's what happened. I replied rolling my eyes.

Well I will send troops to defend Riverwood. But if you want to earn my trust then go retrieve the Dragonstone, talk to my Mage, he has more information.

Ok fine! I said.

I approached a man in a long robes with a hood.

Hey Dumbledore I hear you need me to get some stone from an ancient ruin.

Yeah... He said.

This is what it looks like. He showed me a tablet.

Ok it's those ruins up in the mountains right?

You must be careful up there-

Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be back in like 4 or 5 hours. I interrupted.

I arrived at the ruins where I was confronted by a group of bandits.

Hey there buddy! Hand over your coin purse! He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Coin purse? Oh geez. I don't have time for this. I said shoving him.

Kill him! He shouted.

Oh... We always have to do this the Hard way. I rolled my eyes.

I drew my combat sword and stabbed two of them.

I drew my gun and shot the last one in the shoulder. I kicked him over the ledge and continued inside.

So uncivilized. I said brushing the snow off my shoulder.

I made my way through the ruins encountering zombie like creatures called Draugr.

I entered a large chamber and saw a strange crescent shaped wall with strange symbols.

I suddenly realized I understood one of them.

Fus-...

I mumbled when suddenly a force coming from my mouth forced me back.

What the?! I shouted.

I turned around and saw an armored Draugr. I struggled at first but managed to subdue it. I opened a chest and found the stone the wizard had been after.

Pfff. That was easy. I said to myself.

I made it back to the castle where I was congratulated for my efforts.

A guard ran up to us breathless.

There's a dragon attacking the watch tower.

Jared will you help us?! The Jarl shouted.

Why the hell not? I shrugged.

**So so that's that. If you have any suggestions I absolutely welcome suggestions, this is a bit more challenging that my original story. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 3! **


	4. Chapter 3: Western Watchtower

**so here we are! Chapter 3. I think people like this story but I'm Not sure. So anyway this one gives us our first interaction with the antagonists of the game. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Western Watchtower

Nice out tonight. I said looking at the sky.

I heard a roar in the distance.

Get ready! The captain said.

The dragon landed and attacked.

He spoke in English and a cryptic language I shouldn't have understood but somehow did.

I forgot what fine sport you mortals can provide! He shouted.

He slammed me and a guard to the ground with his tail. I looked up and saw him about to kill another guard.

I grabbed the injured guard next to me's sword and stabbed the dragon through the skull.

He shrieked and fell to the ground.

I threw the sword to the dirt.

This universe is insane. I said.

Suddenly the dragons skin began burning and floating away.

What the- I said when suddenly the skin burned away and a strange wind coming from the dragon began flying into me, absorbing into my skin.

When it was over I looked around and saw all that remained of the dragon were bones.

Everyone looked at me in astonishment.

You're dragonborn. One said.

Dragon-What? I asked.

**so there you go! Don't have much else to say other than this is going slowly for me so don't expect another chapter for a couple days. So, as always! Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 4!**


End file.
